Open Your Eyes Harry Potter
by ClairementAliene
Summary: You could be great you know" Maybe Harry should have been sorted into Slytherin after all. Harry is becoming disillusioned with the Light Side, and he is about to meet someone that will help him discover true friends, family and even love.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: "Houston, we have a problem." "Houston here, what seems to be the problem?" "We seem to have a girl who seems to think she owns Harry Potter"...What you mean I don't?

Hello ladies and gents, Blade here and I'm at it again. This story will have the following: AU after OOtP OOC OC No Mary-Sue (hopefully) Dark!Harry, Ron!Bashing and Dumbledore!Bashing, will be slash, and will time jump at times. Although it kind of starts off as if Luthien will be THE main character, she won't be, I promise. She and Harry will share with the others. So grab your popcorn and beverage, sit back and enjoy the show.

.

Summary : What if there was another Weasley? What if there was another Malfoy? What if they were the same person? Luthien is taking Hogwarts by storm, and helping Harry open his eyes.

**Prologue**

**July 13, 1978**

"How did you hide this mission from Dumbledore?" Lucius asked his partner.

"He believes that I am simply finishing the potion that our Lord asked me to brew. Pathetically easy to fool him." Severus answered as they walked down the deserted road.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape continued walking down the road until they reached a ramshackle house that looked as if rooms had simply been added on as they family needed room. Come to think of it, that's probably what happened.

The sign in front simply read "The Burrow".

"Your sure that Arthur Weasley isn't home?" Severus asked.

"Sure of it. I had a friend make up some story about biting door knobs that I knew he wouldn't be able to resist checking out" Lucius responded.

Lucius and Severus walked up to the front door and, deciding to be nice for a change, knocked on the door.

"Hello Molly" Lucius purred from behind the mask. She never had a chance to scream.

**One Month Later**

Albus Dumbledore was the kind of man that you just wanted to trust. He had twinkly blue eyes behind crescent spectacles. He was the grandfatherly type.

At least, that's what he wanted you to think.

Albus Dumbledore was the last man that you wanted to trust. He would give away your soul to save himself. But only a few people knew this about Albus Dumbledore. Molly Weasley was not one these people.

Molly barged into Albus' office at Hogwarts in tears. It looked like she hadn't slept in days. She flung herself into the chair in front of Albus' desk and continued to sob.

"Molly what's wrong?" Albus asked, concern clear in his eyes.

"Oh Albus, I can't believe this has happened. I thought I managed to say the spell before he…he…and now this…and oh what is Arthur going to say?" Molly cried.

"Molly slow down, what are you talking about?" Albus asked, coming from behind his desk to wrap his arms around Molly.

"Albus…you remember that attack about a month ago when those Death Eaters came to my house and…and…" she trailed off, unable to continue.

"Yes my dear I remember," Albus said gently.

"Well, I thought I managed to say the…the anti-conception spell before he…well apparently I didn't" she whispered.

"Molly are you…?" Albus trailed off.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Oh my…have you told Arthur?" he asked.

"No, how can I? I'm carrying the child of his worst enemy," Molly cried.

"You need to tell Arthur," Ablus said gently. All the while he was thinking one thing, 'Maybe this will convince Lucius to switch sides…imagine the information he must have'.

But what Albus didn't count on was Lucius wanting Molly to get pregnant. That was the whole point of the attack after all. His Lord had wanted it. Someone to train, without taking the Malfoy heir. Neither Molly nor Albus counted on Lucius fighting for his child's custody. He did. And he won. Luthien Blade Salaza Malfoy. Heir to the Dark Lord.

Until he was defeated by a mere babe three years later.

No longer the heir, she lived her life as any Malfoy would. She attended Durmstrang Institute, waiting with her family until their Lord, her Godfather, returned.

…See I told you. New plot. I lost any and all ideas for the way it was in the beginning, so here is me starting over again.

Tell me what you think? Please?

Blade


	2. The Summer From Hell

Disclaimer: Dude! I DON'T OWN IT!

**The Summer From Hell**

**July 31, 1996**

Harry Potter was angry.

No, wait, he wasn't angry.

He was _infuriated._

'Here I am, sixteen stuck in a house with bastard muggles who wouldn't know kindness if it bit them on the arse, being watched day and night so that I have no chance of sneaking out, let alone back in, to get a reprieve…I think I just might kill them'.

Let's backtrack shall we?

**June 13, 1996**

"Boy!"

Harry was used to this. Get home from school, have his belongings locked up, and be assigned every chore known to mankind. Harry was used to this.

After losing Sirius, he didn't really care either.

But this summer, something changed.

When Harry didn't paint the fence to his Uncle's satisfaction, he expected to be starved that night.

He didn't expect his Uncle to beat the hell out of him.

"I'm tired of you boy! We do all of this for you, provide food, give you clothes, even let you live in out house taking away Dudley's second bedroom, and this is how you repay us? By doing a shoddy job on the few chores we assign you?" Vernon said as he continued to kick Harry in the stomach.

Harry was silent.

That was just the first day.

-/-

The latest beating was because he "burned" the bacon when making breakfast. Vernon kicked Harry in the head until he was unconscious and then threw him in his room. Harry woke the next day with a pounding headache that had nothing to do with dreams.

That was when Harry realized that he hadn't had any dreams form Voldemort all summer. Harry just assumed that he was lucky. Not that there was a reason for their absence.

-/-

After this latest beating, on his birthday, Harry decided to ask for help. He had been neglecting to mention the beatings in his weekly letters to the Order, believing that they didn't need to know.

The reply?

_Harry,_

_I'm sure your just exaggerating, your relatives wouldn't do that to you. Don't forget your homework and remember NO MAGIC!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'I should have known he wouldn't care. When has he ever truly cared about me?_' _Harry couldn't have been more right.

Thus why he was infuriated.

-/-

**Meanwhile…**

'Step, parry, block, step, duck' These were the only things going through Luthiens mind as she fought with her father.

Her father who was currently kicking her ass.

"You need to practice more", Lucius said as they finished sparring, taking off his face shield as well.

"Yes, yes I know. You tell me that every time," Luthien replied, wiping her brow.

Now I realized that you have no idea what Luthien looks like…shall I remedy that?

Luthien, 17 years old now, looks like a Malfoy…yet nothing like a Malfoy. She was born with the blond hair of her father, but currently it was dyed purple. Her father didn't like that at all. She's 5'9", athletic. There is one distinguishing feature that truly marks her as a Malfoy…her eyes. She has the ice eyes of a Malfoy. And of course the patented smirk.

Currently, she and her father were waiting for the arrival of the one and only Lord Voldemort. Or Tom as they called him.

While waiting they had begun to practice fencing as, as Lucius said, Luthien needed the practice.

She had given up on it, but Lucius was persistent.

As they walked from the practice room to the study to continue waiting a house-elf popped in to alert Lucius that he had a guest waiting for him in the study.

As they entered the study, Luthien looked at a man she hadn't seen for 15 years. Apparently he hadn't had time to visit until now.

She was a little ticked at that.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle!!" She shouted as she walked into the study.

And Tom…Lord Voldemort…the Dark Lord…cringed.

-/-

**Back on Privet Drive…**

Harry had had enough.

The Order of the Fried Chicken didn't care anymore, if they ever did.

And Harry was sick of it.

So, he did what any fed up teenager would do…

He ran away.

Admittedly, not very far.

But far enough to work things out on his own, and finally take some control in his life.


	3. The Scolding of Tom Riddle

Discalimer: Is it really necessary to do this every time? I don't own them. No matter how much I wish I do, I don't. Sorry. However I will say that anything that you don't recognize from the books, is mine. Honestly.

So, I've noticed that this story has been put on quite a few alerts. I thank you for that. It made me want to write more.

So, let's get to it huh? May I present…Chapter 3.

**The Scolding of Tom Riddle and Revelations**

**Malfoy Manor**

Luthien, after ignoring her father who told her not to (really, he did), marched up to one Tom Riddle and took a deep breath.

Tom cringed again.

"TOM RIDDLE!! YOU SELFISH BASTARD!! HOW COULD YOU?! I WAS THREE WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED, FOR NO GOOD REASON MIND YOU, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO MAKE ME WAIT!? I'M YOUR GODDAUGHTER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! AND YOU IGNORE ME FOR TWO YEARS! AFTER ALL THE GODDAMN PROMISES YOU MADE TO COME VISIT! YOU BROKE EVERY SINGLE ONE YOU BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THRO…" Luthien was abruptly cut off by her father's silencing charm. She turned to glare at him as he said

"You have no reason to yell at him Luthien. The circumstances were beyond his control and the blame rests solely with Dumbledore."

Luthien continued to glare at Lucius as she said, " I know that father, but that doesn't mean that I'm not angry."

Tom finally truly made his presence known when he said quietly,

"You're right Luthien. I promised I wouldn't abandon you but I did, no matter how much of the blame may rest with Dumbledore. I am sorry. You may not be my daughter but I do love you as one and I am sorry for leaving you."

Luthien sighed.

"I know Tom. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you, no matter how angry I was. It's just…I really missed you, no matter how much of a bastard you became towards the end."

"…Tell me you didn't think I was a bastard when you were three." Tom said, trying to look insulted and failing horribly.

"No, but I look back now and I can see the changes in you. By the time I was three you were a completely different person than when I was two." Luthien said.

"Yes. You are right in that. And I do believe I have found the reason why…" Tom trailed off.

"Let me guess…"Lucius said, " Dumbledore."

"Right in one old friend" Tom said with a glint in his eyes.

-/-

**Somewhere in Muggle London**

Harry sighed as he tossed his belongings on the bed.

It was the day after he had run away and he had managed to obtain a room at a hotel in muggle London (obviously) after going to Gringotts and converting some of his money into muggle currency.

As he sat down in one of the chairs an owl flew into the window.

Yes, into the window.

Harry got up to open the window and the owl flew in and landed on his shoulder. After nipping, painfully mind you, at his ear, the owl offered Harry its leg and the parchment attachted to it. Harry took the parchment and the owl flew back out if the window. After closing the window and sitting back down Harry opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I don't know why you left your Aunt and Uncle's house but you must return at once! You are not safe without the protection they offer you. I know you weren't taken by death-eaters, the wards would have told me. I don't know how or why you left and honestly I don't care, but as I said you must return._

_I trust that you will heed my warning and begin making your way home immediately._

_Albus Dumbledore_

'Yes, I'm sure he's so very worried about me, his little weapon.' Harry thought after reading the letter.

You see, Harry had realized something. That's all he was to Albus Dumbledore. A weapon. That's what he had been trained to be from the beginning. The perfect little weapon to defeat the big bad Lord Voldemort.

When Harry realized this, his life made so much more sense. Why Dumbledore let the beatings continue. Why Dumbledore turned a blind eye to the goings on at Hogwarts concerning Harry. Why Harry had been cut off from the Wizarding World.

Oh yes, Harry realized all of these things.

And in realizing these things Harry vowed something to himself. To revise everything he knew, and everything he had been told. Starting from the moment his parents had died.

-/-

**Hogwarts**

'How dare he! That insolent little brat! How dare he leave, against my orders! When I get my hands on him I'll…!'

Dumbledore stopped and calmed himself.

'I'll do nothing' He thought. 'I'll play the grandfatherly worried old man who only wants the best for him. Yes, that'll work. That's what I'll do. I just have to get him back to the Dursley's. They keep him moldable. Useable. I MUST GET HIM BACK'

-/-

**Back at Malfoy Manor**

"Now that we know the truth, what do we do?" Luthien asked after the lengthy explanation by Tom.

"We must try and contact Harry. He must know the truth. Maybe we're not too late." Tom said quietly.

"Don't worry Tom. We'll fix this. He'll understand. I know he will." Lucius said soothingly.

"How can you be so sure Dad? He's hated Tom for so long, hated our side for so long. How are you sure he'll understand?" Luthien asked.

Lucius looked and his Lord and his daughter and said, quite plainly,

"Because he's not stupid."

A/N: I know my chapters aren't that long and I apologize. I just see good endings and stop.

So, as I said before, I know that quite a few people have put this story on their alerts and for that I thank them.

So, can I ask a favor?

A little feedback?

Just one tinsy review?

Please?

Blade


	4. My Life as I Knew It

Tonksiscool: I thank you for your review and to answer your questions, yes he did take to knight bus, but is staying in muggle London. About Lucius knowing that Harry is gone…he doesn't. He simply said that Harry wasn't stupid.

A/N: Okay, I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry. College is eating my brain and I just haven't had time. Just to let all of you know, there is no set plot for this story. I know where I want to end up, but getting there is a complete mystery. I really am trying to keep this story kind of balanced between Luthien and Harry, more focused on Harry of course. I just wanted to let you guys know that. This is also a perfect example why students should not be allowed to have computers in class.

A/N: Time jump in this chapter.

**My Life as I Knew It**

Harry thought he knew his life.

He thought that he knew most of the facts.

He…was apparently wrong.

He always assumed that Voldemort killed his parents. That's what the history books told him. That's what Hagrid told him. That's what Dumbledore told him. That fact was true. Voldemort did kill his parents. But that is where the truth stops. That was the last fact that Dumbledore told him. That was the last fact that Dumbledore wanted him to know. And Harry was sure that Dumbledore thought it was all for the greater good1 .

Harry realized that Dumbledore didn't like him. Hell, Harry realized that Dumbledore barely tolerated him. Harry realized that all Dumbledore wanted him for was to defeat Voldemort. Because apparently the old goat couldn't do it himself.

Figures.

Harry had begun to notice these things at the end of his fifth year. After Sirius died and Dumbledore then decided that Harry should know the truth…or his version of it.

You see, according to Dumbledore Harry is the chosen one. Maybe he didn't say it in so many words, but Harry knew that that is what Dumbledore wanted him to think. Harry realized that the time was now to make his own choices. He had to decide whether to be this weapon, or to go his own way.

Harry had two days until he had to go to Hogwarts.

The date was August 29th.

This was the date that turned the tide in the war.

And Dumbledore had no idea what his little weapon was up to.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"No"

"Yes"

"I will not"

"You will too"

"You can't make me"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"I'd like to see you try"

This was the conversation currently going on in Malfoy Manor while Harry was fixing his life. This is what Tom Riddle walked into the study to find.

"What in Merlin's name are you two arguing about this time?" Tom asked, clearly used to the bickering.

"He is trying to make me go to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang this year, AND I WON'TLET HIM!! I will not be stuck in that light school. I'll kill them all. Although majority wise that wouldn't be a bad thing, I don't think it is overall a wise choice" Luthien replied, brown hair bouncing with her erratic movements.

Oh, I forgot to mention that didn't I? Luthien's hair is no longer purple. She decided on a less noticeable dark brown.

Lucius liked the brown only a little better than the purple.

"Oh but you will be going to Hogwarts." Tom told her quite plainly.

Luthien stared.

Lucius smirked.

Tom giggled.

…

No wait, erase that last one.

Where were we?

Ah yes.

Lucius smirked.

"I told you so." Lucius said triumphantly.

Luthien replied with a simple "Shut. Up."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**1 September 1996**

"HARRY!!" Hermione screamed, running toward the said person on platform 9 and ¾.

"Can't….breathe….must….breathe…." Harry gasped as Hermione grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Oh, sorry" Hermione said, letting him go.

"It's okay. It's good to see you too." Harry said smiling.

"Where were you last month? We were so worried" Hermione said as she, Harry, Ginny, and Ron boarded the train.

"I was thinking" Harry replied, not wanting to really explain his reasoning.

"About what?" Ron asked, almost appalled at the thought of thinking over the summer.

"Stuff…look, I need to go find someone, I'll be back in a little while", and Harry left the compartment, not giving the others a chance to respond.

Harry had been walking up and down the train for the last 15 minutes, yet he still had not seen the person he was looking for. He walked for another 5 minutes when suddenly…

"Watch where you're going Potter!" Draco Malfoy yelled as Harry almost ran him over.

"Ah! Just the person I wanted to see!" Harry all but shouted after standing up.

And without further ado pulled Draco by the collar of his shirt into the nearest compartment.

And, after seeing that someone was already in the compartment, said without thinking,

"Who the hell are you!?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

So, here is chapter four. With how this class is going, I may get a lot of writing done on Mondays.

I'm not promising anything, but this story is picking up speed, so maybe my writing will as well.

1: Yes, I know that this is from DH and Grindlewald. It does not mean anything. The line simply fit so I put it there. I didn't want anyone to think that I would be bringing Grindlewald into this.

Review please? 

Blade


	5. Meetings

I'M BACK BITCHES!

Sorry it's taken me...forever to update. Writers block is a bitch. I'm trying to get back on track, not only with this story but with the other six stories I have going on fanworks.

So with that said...

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own any of this. Shouldn't you know that by now?

**Meetings**

Luthien glanced up from the book she was reading.

"Are you always this blunt, or did I just shock you that badly?" She asked calmly.

Harry got himself back together, "Shocked me. I've never seen you. I may not know everyone personally, but I know everyone by face. And you're not small enough to be a first year."

Draco was shocked.

Luthien was mildly impressed.

"You went through all of that in the millisecond you saw me once you opened the door?" Luthien asked, closing the book.

"Yeah, why?" Harry looked back and forth between the two.

"Nothing...just...odd for a Gryffindor to think that methodically that quickly...except for Granger. If wouldn't surprise me if she could," Draco said, sitting down.

"So, what was so urgent you felt the need to drag me in here?" he asked.

"Wait, I still don't have your name," Harry said, looking towards Luthien.

"You'll get my name at the sorting. I want it to be a surprise to everyone," she smirked.

"Ok, fair enough. Back to my original purpose," Harry paused and turned to look at Draco, "I want to call a truce."

Harry let the statement hang in the air.

Draco blinked.

Luthien worked hard to hide her smirk.

"A truce? Between us? The two that probably have more fights between us that our houses combined?" Draco clarified.

"Yes, a truce. I've don some thinking this summer, and...well...let's just say I've made some very important decisions. I'm not saying we're gonna be buddy buddy with each other, but no more fighting, at least," Harry said.

Draco started to slowly nod.

"Ok. I think I can do that. I'll get the rest of the house to lay off too, if you do the same with the gryffs. I can't promise you're friends won't be attacked though," Draco said.

"That's fine, and I'll get the gryffs to chill. I'm not asking for you to lay off of anyone else. If they want to talk to you about a truce, that's there business," Harry said coldly.

"You're talking like a Slytherin," Draco noted.

Harry got up, and smoothed down the slacks he already wore. As he began to walk out of the compartment, he glanced back and said, "didn't you know I was supposed to be one of you?"

He closed the compartment door on the silence behind him.

Luthien smirked.

Harry was making this way to easy.

At this rate, they wouldn't need to convince him of the truth.

Just tell it to him.

All they had to do...was wait.

Luthien stood behind the group of first years, waiting to be led into the Great Hall for the sorting. She heard them speculating on how the sorting took place, from fighting a troll, to a boggart, to a dementor. Oh the imaginations of kids...

McGonagall led them into the Hall, and immediately whispers broke out as they realized there was a person obviously too old to be a first year...and too tall.

McGonagall silenced the students, and the sorting began. There was a sigh of relief among the first years as they realized all they had to do was try on a hat.

As the first years were sorted, Luthein looked up at the staff table.

Most of the teachers had no reaction to looking at her. The defense teacher, Lupin, if she recalled correctly, was looking at her oddly, but no true emotion to discern. Dumbedore smiled, though there was a dangerous look in his eyes. She finally reached the person sitting at the end of the table...Severus Snape. He looked at her with almost surprise in his eyes, though carefully hidden.

Luthein blushed.

...

McGonagall finally reached the end of the first years, and Dumbledore rose to speak.

"As all of you have noticed, we have a new student this year. She in joining for her seventh year, coming all the way from Durmstrang. I'm sure you will all make her feel welcome," and with that, Dumbledore sat down.

"Malfoy, Luthien," McGonagall called.

The whispers started again.

Luthien walked up the few steps, and took her seat on the stool.

"_Another Malfoy hm? I thought it would be a while before I saw another one of you...ooh, and related to the Weasley's as well hm? Interesting. Well, I'm sure you know where you're going to go, seeing who your Godfather is and all..._" the hat said, inside Luthein's head, before announcing to the Hall as a whole...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Luthien removed the hat from her head and walked to the table where her brother was waiting, smirking.

She smirked as well.

Let the games begin.

A/N: So, what do you think?

Worth the wait?

Hopefully the next update will come relatively quickly, I'm really trying.

So, review please?

Blade


End file.
